


~The TimeLord's Aliens of Letters from 221B and the "Weeping Vampires" case~

by premieredimension



Category: Adventure Time, Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Destiel confirmed, Doctor Who References, Exploring the TARDIS, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Sherlock Is A Little Shit, Superwholock, Vampires, shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premieredimension/pseuds/premieredimension
Summary: After a weird flight, the Doctor realized that they landed in a completely different unicerse. Now, if it wasn't bad enough, it seems that this universe had their own version of Angels...In others words, a shit show take place and the Doctor, Rose, Sherlock, John, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Stefan and Damon need to take care of some stone angels while dealing with unresolved feelings.#Sherlock makes Destiel happen?





	~The TimeLord's Aliens of Letters from 221B and the "Weeping Vampires" case~

**Author's Note:**

> BIGGEST ONESHOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! :D
> 
> –Dem  
xxxx  
\--------------------->
> 
> Staring (In order of appearance)  
•Rose Tyler  
•Tenth Doctor  
• Dean Winchester  
• Sam Winchester  
• Castiel  
• Sherlock Holmes  
• Doctor John Watson  
• Stefan Salvatore  
• Damon Salvatore
> 
> (A/N) I won't introduce the monsters, that's for you to discover!) 
> 
> Counter of sailing ships:  
Sailing Ships: 4

Rose blinked.

Where were they?  
A multiverse?

No. It was more than that.

The Doctor had brought them somewhere way farther.

A new dimension.  
A parallel world.

She opened the TARDIS's front door and stepped outside.

A sun. A bright, shining, sun.

"Doctor..." She began. "Where, when are we?"

He shook his head, not believing the situation.

"Earth," he answered nonchalantly.

"What year?" Rose questioned.

"2017," He looked at her, saying the obvious.

"Okay...? So what's wrong?" The blond looked over his shoulder.

"We're in America in a place called The—" 

"HEY!" The masculine voice cut him speaking. "Who the hell are you?" 

He turned around and faced the three new person that had just entered the room. They made their way down the staircase and approached the new visitors.

The Doctor's eyes met Rose's for a quick fraction of seconds.

"This, Rose, is the most well preserved place in the entire universe! This is every singles (littles) informations about monsters, creatures, aliens and magic all in one place!" He pointed the Library with his arms wide opened, ignoring the three men. 

"We interrupting you?" Said the masculine voice once again. 

The Doctor grinned and turned around to face him. "Yes," he shrugged, still smiling. 

"Okay, smartass, I've had enough!" This same mam grunted, his fanfiction green eyes staring at the British guy with something the Doctor saw as pur hatred.

Green Eyes pinned him to the wall as Rose tried to push him away.

"Let him go!" She asked not-so-nicely to the good looking (yet so sexy) man.

"DEAN," another masculine voice was heard. A tall man with fabulous hair yelled the name. "Let him go. I'm sure he'll explain himself."

"And if he doesn't?" The mean one spat, restraining his grip on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Then, we'll call Cass," Fab' haired dude spoke to the other man as the mentioned guy in question nodded.

"Fine." He let go of the British man.

"Thank you," The Doctor said once he could breath. "But please, you could have been more kind, you hurt my hearts."

Green eyes glared at him.

"You mean heart. You look human, this means you've got one heart, not two-hundreds-twenty-one..." This rather annoying American man commented.

"Dean no," interrupted the weird trench coated wearing man. "He's not human."

Blue eyed walked closer and stood at the place the apparently named Dean was a few seconds ago.

They stared at each other with wonders. 

"What are you?" Trench coat asked.

"You... You're not human either..." The Doctor said in curiosity. 

He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed what he was searching for. 

"What kind of weapons is that?" Mocked Dean.

"It's not a weapon you idiot," Ten rolled his eyes. "It's a screwdriver."

"A what?" The hybrid-moose-man decided to join in. 

"It's a screwdriver. A sonic screwdriver," Ten answered with more precisions.

"Yeah right..." Dean replied. 

"It is, I swear! Look!" He pointed the metallic object on a locked door and made it opened in a flash of blue light. "See? Screwdriver!"

He then pointed it at the blue eyed man with more than curiosity. This latter one didn't move one bit, not afraid of his space gadget. 

It shined blue again, but this time, the Doctor seemed more confused then ever.

"But... But that's impossible! There's no such things! I would know!" He thought out loud. 

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose walked toward him as Dean stood closer to Trench Coat. 

"He's an Angel of the Lord..." He whispered so that only her would hear it. He didn't know about the other two, or why they new about the Supernatural from out there, but their rough attributes didn't made them trustworthy for him to politely ask them. 

"Yes." He confirmed. "And I do have a very good sense of hearing. I am a celestial being after all..."

The Doctor began smiling. A loud laugh escaped his lips.

"Something's funny to you?" Dean spat, returning to his despicable personality. 

"Yeah! In nine-hundreds years, I have never met an Angel!! THIS! THIS IS JUST BRILLANT!!" He jumped of happiness.

The Doctor hugged the newfound Angel with a never ending grin.

After a moment that seemed too long for Dean's feelings of jealousy (*coughs, coughs* DESTIEL *coughs*) Ten separated himself from the trench coated man.

"So!" He beamed of more joy. "Which one are you? Lucifer? Gabriel? (The Moose blushed and looked at the ground not-so-discretely as he heard the name) Micheal? Raphael?! WHICH ONE!!! I'm dying to knoooow!"

The Angel glanced at him in confusion.

"Well, first of all, I cannot be Lucifer, since he is trapped in an alternate dimension because his son Jake opened it and their mother (he pointed the two boys who waved from this quite sudden amusement) —who's also in there with my brother— pushed him in. Gabriel too, because he is dead, same with Micheal, because he is also trapped in Hell with their's half-brother (he pointed the two boys again, with his thumb) and, finally, I did killed Raphael so there's no way possible for  
me to be him—Her... Angels doesn't have genders... It's complicated, ask Dean." The Angel blathered. "Oh, and to answer your question, my name is Castiel."

"Castiel?" The Doctor said as this latter one confirmed it with a nod. "The Angel of Thursday..."

Pause.

"BRILLANT!!! OHHH!!!" Ten then yelled. "ROSE!" He called her. "UNLOCK THE TARDIS AND GO GET OUR SPECIALS GUESTS! I bet they would rather ENJOY to JOIN US!! Ohhh! THIS IS GREAT! BRILLANT! I LOVE IT!!"

Rose smiled at the Doctor's enthusiasm and ran off to the blue time-machine.

Which was the perfect moment for Fab' hair, Dean and Castiel to noticed the enormous blue box standing in the middle of the hallway and questioned their existence on this Chuckawful planet. 

"What the hell is this?" Freckles Face asked, pointing the police box with curiosity. 

The Doctor, his hands in his coat's pockets, glanced at his machine and then looked back at Dean.

"That?" He said in a shrug. "Oh, that's just my TARDIS, don't mind it."

"What's a Tardis?" Questioned the guy the Doctor still didn't know his name, suspicious. 

"TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relatives Dimensions In Space." As he saw a bigger look of confusion on the boys's (and the angel's) faces, he sighed. "It's a spaceship and a Time Machine, 's nothing really..."

Dean's jaw fell on the ground.

No-name's jaw fell on the ground.

Castiel's jaw didn't fell on the ground, 'cause he doesn't have emotions of some course. 

The Angel's eyes turned metallic blue. He had became a soldier.

His mission? Protecting the Winchester. 

"What are you?" He growled. "You are not human. No human is nine-hundreds years old and no human have in their possession a spaceship. I repeat my question. What. Are. You?"

The Doctor approached him and placed one of the angel's hand on his chest.

"Feel that?" The strange British man said. "That's my hearts."

"H... How?" Castiel commented, lost with confusion.

Ten leaned towards the Angel to whisper in a not-so-creepily kind of way in his ear.

"Two hearts. Spaceship. Time Machine. Knows everything about aliens forms... What do you think I am?"

"No... Th... That's impossible!" Castiel nearly shouted.

"Meh. I thought the same thing about angels, for your infos..." The Doctor replied nonchalantly. 

Silence.

He turned around and faced the two humans and their friend.

"So what?! I'm an Alien. Is that a problem??!" He yelled in the silent bunker. 

***

Rose opened the TARDIS door slowly. As she made her first steps inside, she automatically went for the control panel.

Lights shined.

"Who are you?" Said the short British man. "What do you want with us?" 

Questions continued flying all around the round alike shape room. 

"Oh, don't you annoy her John, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know anything about that. Her boyfriend's the one with the brain, not her."

Rose turned back. Her angry eyes met the bored (yet quite aggressive) one's.

The two guys were tied up against the large pillar displaced all around the TARDIS like trees without leaves.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend," She spat angrily. 

"I beg to differ. We've know each other for at least four minutes, which means that I know every single thing about you," the bastard smirked.

As she was about to slap the famous Sherlock Holmes in his face and hoping it would leaves scars, she heard her Doc—... The Doctor yelled.

She ran outside the machine faster then her shadow, forgetting about these two British Men who had, in fact, seemed particularly odd for this simple yet unique fraction of seconds.

***

John looked with annoyance at his best friend.

He missed Rosie. And the fact that their abductor was named Rose didn't really helped.

He felt like punching Sherlock in his face.

Like that one time, before they met "the Woman", Irene Adler, when John was happily obliged to punch the Detective.

Of course, he tried not to hurt him, but that's just details.

Doctor Watson sighed loudly. 

"What was that all about? I swear to you Sherlock, she was going to kill you," He spoke in his most calm voice possible at the moment as he was obviously pissed about the bloody situation. 

"Relax John," Mr. Holmes chuckled. "That was quite the objective."

The short man seemed surprised, but then, after a few seconds where his annoyance went away, he also began to chuckle. 

"You cock. You stole the keys, didn't you?" He smiled of soulagement, proud of knowing the world's only Consulting Detective. 

Sherlock winked and showed him the shiny thing he had hidden in his left hand. 

Sherlock freed himself then helped his flatmate up, after untying him, of course. Don't be dull.

"Let's go John! Let's go see where our dear abductors brought us!" He grinned, ignoring his friend yelling his name to stop him from doing so.

But Dr. Watson should have known by now. The great Sherlock Holmes could never resists a case. 

Especially a ten.

And oh! How he liked a great puzzle. 

***

"I SAID, IS THAT A PROBLEM?!!" The Doctor shouted louder.

Rose ran toward him and tried to calm the mad man down. 

"What did you do to him?!" She practically yelled at her turn, rotating around to face Fab' hair. 

She hated seeing her—- The Doctor upset. 

"Nothing! He just said he was some kind of alien with two hearts and stuffs... After that, it was all gibberish... We didn't do anything!" The taller boy justified themselves. 

Rose sighed, her fists suddenly glued with angriest. 

But, as her mum always said, she decided to be polite before slapping someone in the face. 

The blond girl approached the American moose and presented her hand to shake. He took it with an hesitating grin. 

"I'm Rose, he's the Doctor and don't worry about him, Today's been a long day for the two of us..." She paused. "Four of us, sorry, I always forget them..."

Ken Doll's and Dean's eyes met, suddenly worried.

Four of them?!  
What was that supposed to mean!

Were they more aliens?

"Oh no, don't tell me they're awake!" The Doctor sighed. "You had one job Rose! ONE!"

She chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know! But your friend the "consulting Detective" is a real arse!"

"Consulting what—-" Fab's hair tried to speak up. 

No one heard him and even theythe Doctor cut him.

"Language," Ten growled then became is curious self again. "And what do you mean by that?"

"He deducted us. Said we were together... It's like, the hundredth times today he says that! I thought he couldn't guess things wrong!"

"I don't," retorted the masculine voice from behind.

Dean sighed. He approached the new British men and stood closely to them, hatred in his eyes.

"I hate British," he spat mealy.

"Good," replied Sherlock. "I hate snarky American who thinks that because they have Daddy and mommy issues they can be rude to everybody else. I couldn't imagine what kind of horrible human being you would be if you didn't had your boyfriend sitting on your shoulder like an angel." He turned around to stare at the uncomfortable Castiel. "Who is, in fact, an Angel. I see."

As Dean was about to reply another mean American comment, the famous Detective cut him through.

"—And before you deny your feelings for the man, I suggest you look at him carefully," He walked closer to the Winchester and murmured in his ear. "Dilated pupils, racing heart... You can do your maths, he's in love with you, the same way you're drooling about having his mouth around you, his comforting hugs and the way he wears that dirty trench coat of his. You. Are. In. Love."

Dean blushed, unable to form a correct form of sentence.

"Angel super-hearing, I presume?" The world's greatest detective smirked as his eyes met Castiel's. 

Sam's jaw was still on the ground, but with efforts, he finally retrieve his words.

"W-W-Who are you?" The Moose said.

Sherlock grinned proudly.

His hands on Doctor Watson's shoulders, he presented the man he shared his flat with, to the guy who was only (and I said ONLY) 0.003 millimeters taller than him.

Which was only the fault of the hair.

Damn moose hair.

"Him, he's Do—"

"I can speak for myself Sherlock," John sighed. "Let go of me now, please, so that I can introduce myself politely, unlike you usually do for yourself."

Holmes shrugged and removed his hands from his doctor's shoulders.

Sam, who had heard John calling the other guy Sherlock, seemed shocked.

"Y-Y-Your name is Sherlock? As in THE Sherlock Holmes?!" He stuttered.

"Yes...?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Maybe it is..."

John presented his hand to Sam.

"And I'm John, Doctor John Watson, nice meeting you," He shook hands with Sam.

Dean, who was still shocked from Sherlock's lasts words made his way towards him.

"You're kidding, right? Is that some kind of sick joke?!" The eldest Winchester said. 

"Whatever do you mean, you impolite cock?" Sherlock frowned. 

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson... You really don't understand, do you?!" Dean added, sure it was only a prank. 

Maybe the Trickster was back. 

***

It had taken many, many, many explanations, but they finally (an eternity later) understood each other.

Rose, The Doctor, John, Sherlock, Dean, Sam & Cass were all sitting at the Library's multiples tables.

They had been talking and so, the words, the sentences and the dialogues had just entertained the conversations.

"And so, I said, what? You're from Raxacorifallatorius?!" Ten laughed, Rose following after him.

The two of them were unable to stop laughing. It was like they were possessed. 

"Raxa—What?!" Dean blinked by confusion.

"It's a planet, don't worry about it," The only girl in the whole bunker shrugged, still tearing up with her uncontrollable giggles. 

Sherlock sighed.

John did too.

Castiel remained without emotions.

This was going to be quite a fun night...

That was, at least, until the Doctor remembered some details quite importants.

***

"And why are you here again? Is it about your timey-wimey machiney-thingy?" Dean smirked.

The Doctor looked down.

"Well... Not exactly... The TARDIS choose our destination sometimes and let'd just say that they've been some alien sightings about this place..." He explained.

Sam raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no demons here, Dean put back on the protection..." Castiel said, thinking out loud.

"No. It's not demon..."

Rose grabbed his hand.

If the older Winchester had been mad when they had met him, then now, they couldn't imagine how furious he would be.

"Three weeks ago, two crack in time were created... Mainly our fault—"

"Your," Rose interrupted him. "It's your fault, not mine. Don't put the blame on me, Doctor."

He noticed this glimpse of smile of her lips which made him grin.

"Yeah well, it was my fault but you never stopped me..."

"How could I!" She raised her arms in the air. "You're an all powerful and invincible Timelord from the planet Gallifrey! Sorry if I, a simple human wasn't able to—"

"Don't," The Doctor's eyes met her with a sudden sadness. "You, Rose Tyler, are so much more than a simple human. You are... You are incredible, and kind and sweet... What would I do without you? Huh? You. Are. My. World."

Rose's eyes became wet with tears, the ones she didn't know she had been holding all this time. Her hands covered her mouth as she smiled, yet sobbed quietly. 

Which was the moment Sherlock had wanted to ruin all along.

He had been waiting for 28.09 hours to see that instant come to life. Which, for him, was far too long already. 

Just like the hours John would waste on the toilet. 

Huh.

So bored.

Where was his gun when he needed it? Oh. Right. John had confiscated it because it "compromised Rosie's safety". 

Which he thought was absolutely stupid.

Once last glance at the blonde girl and the mad man and he had enough. 

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" He shouted, with so much annoyance he was suddenly scared of himself, breaking in the process all the awful silence that was uncomfortably sitting in the room. 

Dean chuckled. He was starting to like Sherlock more and more now. 

His fingers unconsciously found Castiel's, without even noticing doing so. Cas blushed, his dilated pupils locked on their intertwined hands.

It felt good.  
Familiar.  
Happy. 

Lovely. 

The Doctor let out, at this precise seconds where he reminded every singles readers about the unbearable awkwardness he felt, a nervous laugh. He passed his hand in his hair, his cheeks flushing a deep red color. 

"Oh you stupid idiot," Rose spoke in a breath, shattering the muteness and finally doing what she had been waiting for all these years. 

She grabbed his jaw firmly with her fingers and as theirs lips met for this very first time (Cassandra didn't counted may I recall you...), she sat down on his laps, question to taste him better.

They exchanged kisses and Rose couldn't help but let out a small moan when the Doctor put his hands on her waist. Tongue action was soon part of the game.

Both of them were smiling like pure idiots, grinning to this perfect moment. 

It was John who broke their heat of the moment kind of thing by his "awkward" coughing who meant "We're-still-in-the-room-don't-forget-you-are-not-alone-here".

Which, of course, made both Rose and the Doctor blushed. 

Ten removed his hands and let Rose climbed off his laps, red like a tomato (WHICH IS A FRUIT NOT A VEGETABLE YOU ASSBUTT).

Swollen lips and shining eyes, theirs eyes never stopped staring at each other. 

"... So," The Doctor said, out of breath. "Like I was saying, three weeks ago, two cracks in times were created because of me, n-not her and, hum, a-and... Yeah..."

The two tall men started clapping their hands. 

"BRAVO!" Sherlock cheered sarcastically.

"You just won the award for the most GORGEOUS sentence to have ever been created!! WOW!" Sam continued speaking as his new friend the Detective-not-a-real-job kept clapping.

The Doctor blushed a fraction of seconds before he shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Rose glared at him with sudden pleasure. She knew perfectly what time it was.

He was about to start explaining everything, very rapidly and let everyone else (except her, the only woman in the American Bunker) be utterly confused. This was going to be fun.

Plus, Rose Tyler would finally know the reason that brought all of them here. 

"Now, stop talking and listen you pink and yellow humans: ("Did he really said that?" muttered Sam as the Doctor kept on talking. "Yeah, I think so too..." Dean replied. "Shut up, all of you!" Dr. Watson shushed them. "John! Language! But yes, please do shut up," Sherlock said.) Those two rips in the Time continuum are somehow connected here," He indicated the ground with his hands. "From what the TARDIS gathered, one of these crack is from another dimension and the other is from our's..."

His eyes met Rose once more.

"You now have two or three human being from another world in here and we need to find them before the other does..." The Doctor calmly (more Calmly then she had guessed) explained. 

Sam was the first to react. Mainly because his brother and his Angel we're (sigh, again) having uncontrollable eyes sex and that the famous Sherlock Holmes was now starting intensely at his Doctor.

Doctor Watson, not the Doctor...

This is so confusing. Why so many doctors?!

Let's bring Doctor Sexy too, since we're there...

No, not the one with the tennis shoes, that's Sam's archangel...

ANYWAY... Let's just continue with the story, shall we?

Wii shall.  
(Ha.)

...

"What?" Sam spoke up, breaking the author's horrible narration who made absolutely no sense. "What 'others'..."

The Doctor bit his lips nervously.

"They're the perfect killers. They seem ordinary, they look like stone but they aren't. You meet them once and you're dead. The only monsters in all existence that'll kill you nicely. We need to find them before the others do... One look from them, it's all you need. They'll send you in the past, a past where even I have difficulty to intervene. A past we're you'll grow old slowly and die there as the Angels devoured your soul and energy..." The Doctor explained.

"Oh no... You're kidding me, right?" Rose questioned. She had never met the 'Weeping Angels' before but it's not like she was dying to run into them. Nope. "You're saying that..."

"Sadly, Rose, yes I am..."

"Angels, the perfect killer? C'mon man, don't be ridiculous... They're all dicks, yes, but the 'perfect killer', doubt it," Dean commented, a smirk on his lips. He lost it the minute he noticed Castiel death staring him. "I mean... Not all of them, but still..."

"No you don't seem to understand... You can't even blink! You hear me?! DON'T BLINK! Don't even blink! They're faster, faster than you'd believe! Don't turn your back, don't look away and DON'T BLINK!" Ten shouted at the end.

"Why can't we blink?" John seemed curious, with good reasons too. 

"Because, when you're looking, they're just a statue. They're just stone... But when you blink, when you close the lights or simply turn your back and look away, they are alive. The perfect killer, understand?" The Doctor explained with more precision.

He got up and clapped his hands together once before brushing them together like a fly (seriously though, have you never noticed that!? Flys will do that! FOR REAL!! They're fucking evil, I'm telling you!!) .

"Let's makes two teams, we're seven so yeah..." The group got off their chairs and waited for the Doctor to continue.  
"We need to make a team of four and one of three..." He thought out loud before beginning to point at persons randomly. "Rose, you're with me. Sherlock, you go with Dean and John. Sam with us and Castiel will be with you (he indicated Johnlock and the Winchester with a nod if his head). It's more logical if we're the team of three since I'm the only one here who've encountered them before," He made a short pause. "Okay, so Rose, Sam and I will take the south wings and the Gay team will go in the North's. You find the humans, you shout and we'll meet here, in the Library, you find the Angels and you scream but you don't move: I'll run and we'll meet there, okay?" 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! What the hell?!" Green Eyes said, focusing on the "Gay team" part. 

"Good!" The Doctor ignored Dean's comment. "ALLONS-Y!"

As the Winchester was about to say another thing, he noticed it was already too late. The other team was already gone exploring. 

***

"Where are we?" The first man frowned. "My head is killing me... Ouch..."

The other man chuckled.

"You poor baby, that's what you get for drinking Jo!" He laughed. 

Jo was a squirrel. A real one, not a nickname, not hunter. 

Jo was dead.

"Stop whining, maybe I don't drink human blood, but at least, I didn't exploded the council..." Man #1 smirked.

"Why does everybody say that?! Am I wearing the 'I blew up the council T-Shirt'?!" Man #2 sighed."Anyway, let's go this way. It's ominous," His eyes widened and his smile became bigger. "I like it!"

They continued walking down the hallways, the calm beneath every foot taken.

Man #2 was getting bored.

"So," He began talking. "Caroline and you?" smirk. 

"Oh shut up Damon," Man #1 rolled his eyes. "We both know that if we start talking girls, we'll end up with you drooling over Elena..." He winked.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan... Always the party pooper..." the apparent named Damon grinned. 

Things were great between them. Damon had stolen his little brother's girlfriend, Elena, and this latter, Stefan, had started frequenting his ex-best friend, Caroline.

Bang.

"Woah, This place is simply brillant, Extraordinary! Wow!!"

"It's not that bad," a masculine voice replied silently.

"Seriously... And you live here?! That's just brillant! If I wouldn't have my sexy TARDIS, I would be jealous!"

"Sexy?" A girl replied with interrogation, seeing as she was obviously angry about the 'sexy' hidden in what seemed to be her boyfriend.

"Sorry Rose, didn't meant that. Old habits die hards."

"I see..."

Stefan glared with urgence at his brother. The voices we're getting closer.

They were underground in a facility of some sort.

Those persons might be vampires hunters and this might be a trap for them.

The two men began searching all around them. Doors.

They tried opening them, but they were all locked.

"Damon, what. Do. We. Do?!" Stefan said in a hurried panic.

"I don't know..." He whispered to Stefan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

They were getting closer and closer.

As the shadow of a person turned on the right (where both brothers were...), they became more and more anxious.

Then, at this last seconds, Damon Salvatore had the most brillant idea ever.

"Play dead," He whispered to the other man. 

***

"So, those humans, where do you think they'll be?" Rose asked her Doctor.

"I don't know, let's take the Right," He shrugged.

Heavy breathes were coming from there. Those humans being were obviously there but they seemed afraid to show themselves.

Sam was a few meters in front of him and Rose was holding his hand, her eyes looking around for them.

"Guys, come over here!" The moose called out.

He hated being the the Third wheel... And as his brother was obviously in love with his best friend, he was a bit mad to have ended up with the newly formed couple. 

"What is it?" The blond girl questioned.

"A body," Sighed Fab' hair. "Do you think the Angels did it?" 

"No," The Doctor replied. "It's something else... And something obviously wrong..."

"What," Sam said, his eyes still on the man's corpse. 

"This man have been dead for over two centuries and somehow he was still breathing two seconds ago..." He spoke quietly.

Clung.

The noise came from behind them.

Clang. 

Bang.

Dung.

"Metals?" The Doctor seemed surprised.

Silence.

Then it started up again.

"C'mon, C'mon, show yourself... We don't bite!" Ten called out to the dark.

Because yeah, the light were jus closed.

And has the back-up power shined red in the hallways, a voice murmured in the Alien's ear.

"But I do," the man whispered creepily.

And then, he bit him.

"DAMON!" The dead man suddenly got up. "What the hell are you doing!!?!"

"Breakfast, little bro', breakfast!" The man who had his teeth inside the Doctor's neck answered nonchalantly.

"Vampires," Sam growled.

He grabbed his pocket knife and grabbed the dead man from earlier. He pushed him on the wall, this latter not defending himself.

The silver knife to his throat, Stefan sighed loudly.

"Really? Silver?" He chuckled. "Damon, come help me here! He's going to remove your immortal little brother's head with a butter knife!!" He called out sarcastically.

Laugh.

"What?" Damon smiled, letting go of the Doctor. 

The vampire with sexy (yet messy) black hair arrived next to his brother and crack his neck.

"Good," He grinned. "We have five minutes," His blues eyes met the Doctor's. "Questions: you have two beating hearts inside you, what's that? Plus you taste like shit. Explained yourself."

Damon waited a few seconds.

"Go on!" He smiled.

"Y-Y-You killed your own brother?" Sam said, shocked.

"Wh—... Oh, you mean that. Nah, he's not dead, he'll be okay in ten minutes, maybe fifteen," The man said with simplicity. "Anyway, what's your deal? Killing a vampire with a silver knife?!" He showed him his fangs.

"What's that?" Sam asked. 

He had never seen that before. The vampires in his world didn't had just two fangs, they had a hundred.

"Vampire, Hellllllllo?!" Damon replied, getting more and more bored with those annoying idiots.

Silence.

"Helllllllllllllllllo?! TRICKSTER!!" Said a masculine voice from the hallway on the left.

The moose's eyes became bigs as the TARDIS's console room.

"Gabe," He spoke the name with sudden realization before running away, following the voice.

"Sam! Don't—" The Doctor tried to call him. "—Go..."

"Crap," Rose said. 

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? You!" He pointed the Doctor. "YOU are not human!"

"No of course I'm not, I'm a Timelord, last of my specie. A very powerful Alien, Mr. Salvatore," He smirked.

"I never told you my last name..."

"Nope!" He popped the p, "But when you bit me, I was researching your brain... How's Elena?" The Doctor asked, an enigmatic smile on his lips.

***

"What are we searching again?" Dean questioned for the billionth times.

Nobody answered him. 

Not even Castiel.

"Seriously guys! I think your Doctor, or whatever the fuck is real name is, is wrong!" The Winchester continued. "I mean, I like to think that I'd know if someone or something was in our bunker! No?!"

John sighed, his hand sliding in his best friend's for a moment. He was silently telling him to 'shut up' before the Consulting Detective makes the situation worst than it already was.

"Dean," Cas sighed with annoyance (which he rarely did, at the exception of the year where Mary Winchester, his mom, came back [quite magically, may I say] to life...). "Would you please shut up?!"

Dean seemed surprised.

"Jeez Cas," he turned around to meet the angel's gorgeous blue eyes. "I have such a bad influence on you..."

He chuckled as Castiel bumped into him voluntarily to pass by him.

"Cas," Green eyes called after him.

He followed his hurried steps and left the other two, John and Sherlock in occurrence, behind.

And, of course, at this precise second, the light went off.

The emergency back up glowed red in the corridors but it wasn't enough for the two British from the not-1800-ish to see which direction the Americans boys had taken. In fact, you could barely see.

Oh, how fun. 

It seemed like a long time before they heard Dean's footsteps coming back and as he approached, it became clearer that the man was without Castiel at his side.

"Where's you boyfriend?" Sherlock questioned.

"My... My what?!" Dean sighed.

"Castiel," John rolled his eyes at the Consulting Detective. "He means Castiel."

"ARRRGH!!" The Winchester pulled his chestnut-ish, blond-ish hair, obviously annoyed by Sherlock's false deductions. "For the last time, he. Not. My. Boyfriend."

Sherlock Holmes chuckled. He walked toward Dean and pushed him on the wall.

"Sherlock, I don't think this is the best moment to be doing that..." His blogger commented.

"Oh but my Dear Watson, that's where you're wrong..." His words were brushing against one of the winchester's ear. "This moment is perfect."

And then, he let go and he stepped back, giving just one small meter of distance between the improvised Detective and the strange Winchester.

"Let me get this clearer, for all of us, okay? Great! You, Dean, are constantly barking orders at Castiel, probably to continue the guise of professionalism, but it is apparent by the way you both stare at each other that there is something more going on. The Angel doesn't hide his affections and is at your beck and call, and even though you pretends it is just a gesture of friendship —If that's what you're calling it– the side-long glances and slow licking of lips suggest otherwise. All this coupled with the several times you blatantly make a joke to remind everyone you are heterosexual points to a sensuel yet complex relationship due to the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you." He paused, a growing smirk on the corner of his mouth. "Am I wrong?"

John stared at Sherlock with big eyes as Dean looked like he was on the inch of falling into a deep comatose sleep, probably due to his gape of astonishment. 

"That was amazing," John breathed.

"That's what you say to me every times..." Sherlock blushed.

"It's because it is," The blogger said, before he came closer where his fingers found their way on the Sociopath's cheek.

John's hand was now cupping Sherlock's face. 

"Dilated pupils, fast heartbeats, lust, nervous but confident. Afraid," The detective's brain thought.

"Sherlock... Could I..." He tried to formulate coherent words to explain how he truly felt about him. 

But Sherlock Holmes was a Sociopath. 

What if he didn't liked to be touched? What if he didn't felt anything for his blogger? What if—

"Never mind," John sighed, an invisible veil covering his emotions.

"GUYS! WE FOUND THE HUMANS, MEET US BACK AT THE LIBRARY!!" The Doctor's voice was resonating as he was indeed yelling in the corridor where he was from. 

John mentality smiled from relief.

"John!" Sherlock called after him. "John, what's wrong?!"

But just like Castiel, he was gone.

Dean got up, his eyes staring in surprise at the Detective.

"Holy crap... Sammy and Charlie were right," he commented. "Johnlock do exist... Man... I've seen everything!"

"Oh shut up," The Sociopath spat at the psychopath. "Let's go back..."

His last sentence seemed like the great and powerful Sherlock Holmes was sad.

And this was what alarmed Dean Winchester. 

***

They all met up in the Library, just as promised earlier that night. Everybody had took a chair and as the Winchester and the Detective had arrived in last, questions automatically started to fill in the air. 

However, Dean's eyes did not recognized everyone, but he did noticed the most annoying living thing in the world. 

He saw Sam, Sherlock, Cas, John, The Doctor, Rose, a man he didn't know and another he wanted to kill hélico-presto, but the last one was the one who got his attention.

"Oh C'mon! Aren't you supposed to be dead! Lucifer killed you!" He exclaimed.

"Lucifer?!" The Doctor commented in the same time as Rose. 

"Well, Dean-o, as you see, I'm alive and well! What about you?" The bastard smirked. 

"Gabriel?" Came Sherlock's voice.

"Sorry?" The Trickster turned his head to meet the owner of the voice. "OH SHERLOCK!!"

They both smiled to each other, not noticing the burning death stare that both John Watson and Sam Winchester were giving to them.

"You two know each other... How?" Rose asked, ignoring the fact that mentioning 'Satan' was pretty simple for the people around this table. 

"Oh, don't worry, it's just a long story about grilled cheese," Gabriel winked at Sherlock as this latter exploded of laughing.

John seemed surprised. Sherlock was laughing. 

Sherlock. Was. Laughing. 

When did the world went wrong?

Sam glanced at Dr. Watson.  
He, just like the British man, noticed the jealousy vibe coming from the other one. 

"Hey Sam!" Exclaimed, with a little too much happiness thank you, John. "How's life?" He then forced a smile that the cadet Winchester was happy to return.

"Good, good, how about you?" He fake-grinned as a response.

"Oh very much good, thank you," Watson answered him with sarcasm.

"Yup, I know the feeling," Sam took pleasure to wink at him, making, accidentally may I had, John blush. 

Sherlock didn't miss that one.

He death stared at the Winchester with sudden hatred.

"What?" Said innocently Samoose. 

"You know perfectly what," The consulting detecting spat. 

"Nope, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a single clue about what you're annoying us with," replied a (very) jealous Doctor John Hamish Watson. 

"Don't say my middle name," Hamish warned the author who just shrugged with as much as zero care in the whole wild world. 

"Annoying?" Spoke Sherlock, suddenly surprised by John's words. "Am I annoying you my dear Watson?!"

"Yes." 

John's reply might have seen rude and mean, and even so Damon even though it was indeed "rude", as they say, nobody made a comment.

"Fine," Holmes frowned. He got up, his chair scratching the floor disagreeably in the process, leaving a mark and a horrible screech as it moved. "If you need me, I'll be down the hall."

He exited the room, grumbling under his breath swears and insults. 

Why did John had to hate him this much?

Was it because Rosie's first word was "Papa"?! And was it because her first word wasn't addressed at his blogger, but at him?!

"Sherlock!" The Doctor tried to call him back. "You can't go wandering off like that! It's too dangerous!!"

But, just like earlier, with John and Castiel, it was too late: the Consulting Detective was just a shadow through the backup lighting.

"I'll go after him," Suggested the Archangel, flying off after the sensible British, not letting a chance to anyone to reply or to object. 

***

"So..." Stefan tried to understand. "You hunt monsters?"

"For the last time, yes," Dean sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"What kind of monsters are we talking about?" The younger Salvatore questioned.

"Ghosts, werewolves, witches, djins, demons, angels (he turned to Castiel, but ignored Gabriel), well, not all of them... Arachne, dragons... What else do we kill..." Dean answered the question with his thinking out loud.

"Demi-gods, Gods, vampires..." Sam finished for his brother.

The two Salvatore vampires glanced at each other. Stefan seemed nervous, Damon seemed perfectly fine. After all, he wasn't the one that had hate a squirrel named Jo this week, but he was indeed the one who had ate the fat man at the Diner's drive named Jo. 

"Why do you ask?" Suspiciously questioned back Dean.

"Oh noth—" Stefan started.

"'Cause it's looks like we're going to be in a big of trouble if you kill everything with fangs, dude," Added Damon.

"Why's that?" Deanie-Weanie raised a brow.

The blued eyes vampire smiled, showing the Winchester his white fangs.

"'Cause I sure could use a snack right now," He smirked.

Dean rapidly went for his sword-alike-knife thing, but as he remarked Sam's calm facial expression, he automatically stopped.

"Don't tell me you knew about this..." He growled.

Sam sighed, a small yet quiet "Maybe," escaped his lips.

"Damnit Sammy..." Dean seemed mad. "Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"The subject never came up, OKAY??!" Sam replied, nearly yelling.

"Jeez dude, what got your panties in a twist?!" Dean smirked in reply. 

Sam's eyes seemed to be suddenly attracted to the ground as the tall boy refused to look at his older sibling.

"S'nothing, really..." He muttered. "Forget it..."

The Righteous man, however, didn't forgot it. With big eyes, he observed his little Brother, unsure about what he was supposed to do about him. 

"Is everything okay?" Dean tried.

Ugh. He hated ChickFlick moments. More than that: he despised them. 

Just like he despised Metatron, Lucifer, Naomi, Caïn, Crowley, Garth's hugs and John's orders.

But he still endured them.

"I'm fine, I'm telling you..."

Sam then did the exact opposite of what he earlier claimed he was: he just got up in what I qualify as an emotional hurry and exited the room. 

As he ran out of the Library, all of his thoughts were stuck on Gabriel.

This sudden realization hit him right in his face, making him incapable of forming coherent words.

He was in Love with the Trickster. 

***

"We need to stay in the room, why does nobody understands it?!" The Doctor growled. Him, the one usually so happy and the one who always wore a glowing smile on his lips. "Look, it simple, the weeping angel will strike us one by one and we will all die if we don't stay together. If you can't deal with your human emotions and each other, JUST IGNORE EACH OTHER, OKAY?!"

Rose glanced at Tenth.

Seeing him raising his voice like that... Hm. She had difficulty to not find it sexy.

"Doctor?" She asked worryingly.

"I'm Okay," He grumbled. 

"No," She sighed. "You're not: I know you."

He –who was standing up near his pushed chair– sat down in a soupir. 

"You're right... Even if we all get mad or pissed at each other, it won't bring us anywhere..." He explained.

The Alien got up once more, but this time, he seemed more relax. 

"Come here," He smiled at his human companion, his arms opened for her. 

Rose grinned. She approached the two hearted man and hugged the life (sorry, "regeneration") out of him. 

"Rose Tyler I--" He began before being interrupted by the girl's lips on his. 

"You talk too much," She whispered between kisses.

***

"So... Vampires, Alien Angels statues that want to kill us, a two hearted Alien with a spaceship/slash/time machine and... Am I forgetting something?!" Dean summarized.

"I don't think so," Damon shrugged.

Dean glazed at him with hatred.

"The second when all those sons of bitches will be dead, I'm telling you, I will kill you," The Winchester warned him.

"How?" The arrogant Salvatore smirked. "I'm not from your world, you've got no idea how to kill me! Seriously, your older brother tried to slash my throat with a knife..." He laughed.

"Older?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah... The guy with the long hair, the ugly flannel and the puppy-eyed-looks," Damon replied. "Who do you think I'm talking about?!"

"Dude," Green eyed sighed. "Sam's my younger brother..."

The vampire seemed surprised.

"Seriously?!" 

"Seriously."

Silence.

"Stefan's my younger brother too... Acts all strong to save the Damsel in Distress..." The Vampire explained. "It's funny because even though he knows it, he still amaze me... Like, with that time he became addicted to human blood and became a true Reaper... You think the younger brother's always the most innocent but nooo... He's the strongest and if you give him the time, he'll take pleasure showing it to you."

"Believe it or not," Dean said. "But I can relate."

The darkness of the corridors and the flashing red lights were beginning to annoy the Hunter.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really... Sammy once got a taste for Demon blood..." He started. "Why am I telling you all this?"

"Dude, I've got no ideas..." Damon spoke. "Let's go, we need to find the others."

The Winchester nodded and continued walking, his flashlight in his hand.

The Doctor had thought that it would've been easier to find the Rock (N' Roll...)Angels if they would do the same as every chuckdamn horror movies: go different way in small teams.

They made teams of two. The plan? Find Sam and find the weeping (murdering) statues.

"Which way?" Damon questioned.

"Left, his room's that way," Dean pointed the left side. 

You had:

DoubleD team (Dean & Damon), TripleS (Sherlock, Stefan and soon Sam), John and Rose (they didn't have any team name... Cheap) and The Sky Team (Gabriel, Cassie & The Doctor).

Which, in resumé, was a big gang of people who should've stayed together.

"FOUND HIM!" Yelled Sherlock. 

Dean sighed of relief. Sammy was safe. Everything was okay.

"We'll go this way then," proposed the Righteous man to the vampire. 

This latter simply nodded.

They ended up to the Garage where the door was ominously cracked-opened.

"Hello?" The Hunter called out to the dark.

His gun pointed at the wood, he pushed the door opened carefully.

"Anybody there?" He repeated.

Damon's eyes got use to the darkness since the emergency lighting didn't worked in this particular room.

"Man, I can't see shit in there!" The Winchester complained.

"Will you stop whinnying, it's getting truly annoying..." The Salvatore replied. 

"I'm complaining!?" Dean spoke, his fingers searching for the lighting switch. 

Suddenly, Damon stopped.

"Dean..." He whispered in warning. "No matter what you do... Do. Not. Blink."

And then, their flashlight stopped working and true darkness enveloped them.

***

"Did you heard that?" The Trickster commented. "It sounded like Dean's scream..." 

Stefan raised a brow.

"I won't ask how you know that... I just won't..." He replied nonchalantly, raising his arms towards the ceiling.

"Oh, no... Ew. No, not like that, believe me," The Archangel replied, disgusted. 

The vampire seemed troubled for a second.

"You thought I had insinuated that you and him were together?" He shot back. 

"Isn't what you meant?" Gabriel said, his flashlight hitting the wall as he was searching the direction where Dean's cried had come from. 

"Nope," Stefan answered as his eyes were filled with confusion. "That scream was more like a "Help me I'm dying but by the time you arrived I'll already be dead" kind of scream."

"Oh," The Trickster shrugged. "Than what were you thinking about?"

"I sincerely don't know. You seem like the kind of guy who would pull deadly pranks but in the same time, it's obvious that you're in love with--"

The Salvatore suddenly stopped speaking as he noticed the new person coming towards them, from behind Gabriel. 

"Hey! Did you hear that? That sounded like Dean?!"

"Oh, hey Sam," Stefan greeted him. "Sherlock,"

This latter nodded politely. 

And if you were wondering about the teams, let's just say that Sherlock had ran off the second everyone had their back turned away since he knew where Sam was. Stefan had ended up meeting with Gabriel since Castiel and the Doctor were no-where to be found.

"The scream was coming from the Garage, in the left corridor, and if Rose or John heard it-- which would be the most probable since Dean screamed like a little girl-- than we should meet them on the way," Sherlock explained.

They began running toward the hallways in questions.

"Did anybody see the Doctor and Castiel?" Sam questioned.

"I thought they were with you..." Dr. Watson joined the conversation as he arrived in company of the only girl.

"Oh John, glad you could meet us," Mr. Holmes commented. 

The Winchester ran faster and joined The Salvatore Vampire.

"I heard you talking with Gabe," He said.

"And?" Stefan frowned, concentrated on not hitting a wall since he wasn't running that fast. 

"I've got an answer for you,"

"About what?"

"About why Gabe recognized Dean's dying scream," He said matter of factly. 

"Tell me," The Vampire encouraged him.

"He once stuck me on a Time Loop for a hundred Tuesday in a row that only ended up by Dean dying. The guy's a psychopath!" He laughed.

"I don't understand what's funny about that..."

"I kill for a living dude, I'm a psychopath too... Kinda like Sherlock, I don't mind Dead bodies,"

"I'm not a psychopath, Sam, I'm a high functioning Sociopath, do you researches," Sherlock cut him with our favorite quote.

They finally reached the Garage door where they shoved the door open.

Theirs flashlights made them see the forty-or-so stone  
Angels. Damon and Dean were trapped in the middle of them, unable to escape.

As all hope seemed to fade away, all of their flashlight suddenly died at their turn.

"Shit," Sherlock, Gabriel, Stefan, Sam, John and Rose desperately commented in sync. 

***

"VLAM!"

The sound resonated around the group. A small noise that never seemed so scary before.

"Was that...–Don't tell me that this was the door..." Sherlock's future boyfriend commented.

"I'm afraid so..." Replied Stefan with concern.

Darkness.

"I can't see anything... I just hear them... They're so many..." Sam commented. "Does anybody have a light?"

Danger.

"Guys, wait..." Came Rose's voice. "The Doctor said something about the angels moving when we're not looking at them... Does Darkness count?"

"I don't want to ruin the mood, but I'm pretty sure that yes..." Damon answered.

Impossible.

"Does someone have a plan?" Sherlock questioned.

"Damon and I thought about reaching the light switch but if those Weeping Bastards can blow our flashlight up, I don't think it'll work..." Dean explained.

The Consulting Detective jumped when he felt a hand slid in his. The familiar confort that brought his Blogger reassured him.

"John?" He whispered. 

"Yes, Sherlock?" The man answered in a murmur as a hidden grin grew in the dark.

"W-What are you...– What are you doiNg?" The Sociopath tried to understand.

"Something I should have done a long time ago..." Was his repartee. 

"[...] but yeah, this'll work too!" Rose finished her sentence.

John glanced at Sherlock in hope to understand what they've been missing.

Sadly, it just was too dark to see.

"Damon, Stefan and I will get closer to the garage door, okay? We'll open it and bring sunlight inside. Once it's opened, Don't look away from the Angels, I'll zap you outside. Anybody's okay with the plan?" Gabriel concluded.

No answers.

"Great, it's now or never, I guess!" The Trickster said with enthusiastic. 

Rose abruptly stopped moving.

"NOBODY MOVES!" She smiled, relieved from the unexpected (yet very much welcome) appeasing noise that was gradually making it's way in the Winchester's Garage.

"What's that sound?" Questioned Dean.

A blue light flashed in the room as the sound kept getting louder.

"That's the TARDIS," Sherlock sighed.

Not that he would admit it, but he was pretty happy with the turns of events. 

"Everybody on board!" The Doctor said as he slammed his space-door opened. 

***

"Woah..." Dean couldn't believed his eyes.

"C'mon, say it! I've heard them all!" Tenth smiled as he ran around the console and pulled buttons and strange levers.

"It's... It's bigger on the inside!" Sam said.

The Doctor touched one other control and suddenly, the TARDIS began shaking.

"ALLONS-Y!" He cried as they made their departure. 

***

"Is this the last one?" Hoped out loud Stefan. "'Cause they're really heavy..."

"Oh shut up, you wuss!" Dean laughed.

"That's easy to say for you, you're human!" Damon nearly shouted. 

"Exactly. That means that I'm not strong enough to get rid of them!" The Winchester smirked.

"Oh you Bastard..." Said the older Salvatore. 

When they had exited in the TARDIS, the Doctor had been cautious about the Angels. He had waited until they were all around the Tardis before disappearing into thin air.

Something also told him that it wasn't the last time he would do so. 

The result was "frozen" (Don't you dare sing "Let it go" you sadistic fuck.) weeping Angels.

And since they were literally really heavy, it was Damon's, Stefan's, Castiel's and Gabriel's job to move them.

They pushed them outside on a cart with wheels, cautious about making the creatures looking at each other, where Sam, John, Sherlock and supposedly Dean were digging a hole.

Rose had go to town to search a mixer truck.

The Doctor, him? 

Well, he had gone with Rose, duh. 

"And you do this very often?" John said to Sam.

"Yup. You'll get use to it..." The MOOSEster replied with a grin.

"I certainly hope not..." He groaned in pain between a "I'm getting too old for this". 

When the last of the Angels was in the dirt, it was time to pass at the second phase of the plan. Dean had gone to the market (yes, with his"perfectly legal" credit cards) and had bought long transparent tubes.

In group, they fixed them up on the Angel. A tube on every set of eyes, like a two-sided pair of binoculars. 

And when they finished that too, The Doctor and Rose were perfect on their timing as they came back with the giant ciment truck, just as promised.

They poured the liquid in the enormous hole, leaving a small place on top for the Winchester, in objective of putting back dirt and grass.

Like this, it wouldn't get too suspicious. 

Plus, the hole was deep enough for it.  
A large 15 feet of profundity. 

And yes, to answer your question, Gabriel did help them at the end. 

It was nearly 5 AM when they were finally fulfilled. 

They went back inside the Men of Letters bunker, so tired they all didn't noticed the lighting was back up again.

Rose and The Doctor ended up sharing a bed just like Dean ended up by kissing Castiel.

And when John saw Destiel sailing, he grinned at Sherlock and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Which the Detective didn't approve.

He grabbed his blogger's arm and brought him closer to him. Their lips met for the first time and just as expected, it was the best thing to had ever happened to them.

When Sam Winchester went to sleep, he was happy to see his favorite candy-man on his bed. His eyes were close, but his never ending smile was still on his lips.

The moose took the Trickster in his arms and let the darkness of the night fill his dreams, forgetting about the fact that angels don't sleep. 

The only two who decided to not share a bedroom were Damon and his younger brother, Stefan. They chose two rooms different and let their head think about the girl they loved, back home.

***

The next morning, Gabriel made pancakes for breakfast.  
Sam's arms were wrapped around his waist, resulting in this latter giving him a hug from behind.

Rose was wearing the Doctor's trench coat, which, funny as it is, so was John with Sherlock's black and Dean with Castiel's beige.

Stefan and Damon were awkward. 

The older Salvatore, however, took pleasure in decorating the pancakes with whipped creme as fang and a smile made of blueberries.

"Really?" Sighed Stefan.

"Shut up, Bonnie liked them..." The Vampire shrugged.

And when the night came over again, the group had became good friends. They had played games boards in afternoon (To Johnlock's pleasure) and they were now playing Cards against Humanity while drinking a few beers.

Let's just say the Rose, The Doctor, Stefan, Damon, Gabriel, Castiel, Sam and Dean stayed in the Bunker for a week before they made their permanent goodbyes.

After all, they were from different dimensions... And The Doctor had already burned a star once in his long life, he couldn't risk another one...

Their departure was more like a "See you soon" and not like a farewell.

The Doctor climbed in the TARDIS with his beloved companion, Rose Tyler, two very charming Vampires, a blogger and a Sociopath before disappearing slowly away.

Dean, Cas, Sam and Gave waved until they were out of view.

Tenth dropped Damon and Stefan home first. 

A blond girl with the smile of an enchantress and another one who the Doctor presumed was Elena was waiting for them.

As soon as the two American from Mystic Falls jumped off the TARDIS, they hugged their girlfriend with smiles.

But they did turned away to wave at John, Sherlock, Rose and Tenth.

The second stop was Johnlock's home (I'm pretty sure there's a bad pun somewhere over here...) dimension.

They arrived at 221B, Baker Street where an angry Mrs. Hudson (probably for not telling her where they were this last week...) was waiting for them with a baby Rosie in her arms.

However, the second she noticed John's and Sherlock's fingers intertwined, she smiled and forgot all about her madness. The Blogger took his daughter in his arms, hugging her as life depended on it.

"I knew it!" She laughed, happy for the couple.

John made Rosie (And Sherlock, but that's just details) waved at the TARDIS as it flew away.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, a knowing smile on their lips. 

"Rose?" He whispered, approaching closer.

"Hm?" She passed a hand in her Doctor's hair.

He leaned toward her ear and let the silent words fly away against her.

"All of Time and Space; everywhere and anywhere; every star that ever was," He said. "Where do you wanna start?"

Everywhere was her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> 9533 WORDS.  
GUYS, I'm BEATING MY RECORD.
> 
> HOLY CRAP. <('o'<)  
(>'o')> 
> 
> THIS IS AWESOME!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (and that the wait was worth wile...)
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> -Dem  
xxxx
> 
> [original publication: September 23, 2017 on Wattpad] (https://my.w.tt/ZGagkjVdc1)


End file.
